24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian Drake
"What would an ocean be without a beast lurking in the dark?" --Lucian Drake Lucian Drake is the male District 12 Tribute for the 25th Annual Hunger Games. While to others, Lucian may seem like a prospering and intelligent young man, Lucian is actually quite troubled. In "Bring Them to Their Knees", Lucian's attitude is very reminiscent of that of an antagonist. As of this time, Lucian's true intentions are unknown, and it will take some time before we truly understand what he has planned for the future. History Lucian Drake comes from a strong and prospering bloodline. As mentioned in the Reapings, it can be inferred from Lucian that the Drakes are indeed a bloodline that can be traced back to ancient times, since Henry Drake had in possession "Old World Psychology" books. It is not unlikely that the Drakes were possibly an existing lineage before the destruction of the Old World itself. This could only mean that Lucian's ancestors survived this destruction. Nevertheless if the above statement is indeed true or not, Lucian was born into the poorest section of District 12, the Seam. The Drakes have been unlucky in the fact that many of them have been Reaped into the Hunger Games. Both Lucian's uncle and aunt have been drawn in, and possibly more in the past. This is probably due to the fact that the Drakes are one of the poorer families, even in the Seam, and may have taken large amounts of tesserae to survive. In a sense, the Drake's difficulties aren't very far off from what the Everdeens had experienced in the Hunger Games novel itself. Lucian was raised into a distraught and dysfunctional family in the slums of District 12. Lucian's parents consisted of Henry, an alcoholic who would frequently physically and verbally abuse Lucian's mother, Margaret and Lucian himself as he got older. There is little known about Margaret Drake, aside from the fact that she had run away from the house when Lucian was 7 years old and never came back. As of yet, Lucian has never discussed his mother in detail. In the period of time before his mother's disappearance, Lucian's father often spent his nights within the local tavern, using the little change he earned from his job at the Mines to buy alcohol. When he came home, he was often violent and angry, and would take his depression and frustrations out upon Margaret and at times even the younger Lucian. Sometime between the ages of 3 through 6, Lucian began exhibiting odd behavior; Lucian's emotions ceased to show themselves. Henry often beat Lucian more because of this, causing Lucian to learn to fake and mimic the feelings that other people exhibited. It can be inferred that at a certain point at the age of 7, Margaret abandoned Lucian and his sisters, and ran off to an unknown location. The cause of her departure can only be as the result of Henry Drake's violence and drunkenness, and possibly because of Lucian's ever growing erratic and odd behavior as he grew. It was around the time of her disappearance that Cyrus, a high-ranking District 12 peacekeeper and old friend of Henry Drake, made an appearance in Lucian's life. It is assumed that Cyrus helped Henry out with his alcoholism, and agreed to help Henry out with his children. Cyrus came to visit every evening, and helped the Drakes with their destitute problems. Cyrus, who had strong connections with the Mayor and Capitol, was able to slightly prevent the Drake children from getting Reaped, as he knew as they increased in age, their names would have tallied well over 200 in the drawing bowl, making their chances of getting Reaped almost inevitable. Around the age of 10, Lucian's strange behavior had increased significantly, to the point where Henry had to take initiative and admit Lucian to a local clinic on the outskirts of District 12. The psychiatrist was forced to keep Lucian for examination overnight, and was able to administer several tests through the coarse of the night and following morning. While details remain scarce, Lucian was properly diagnosed. The exact diagnosis is currently unknown, and can only be speculated. Cyrus, who was also present to hear the diagnosis, was somehow able to get his hands on Capitol engineered pills. The pills were given to Lucian after he began to exhibit extremely strange symptoms that only made themselves increasingly present in the days that followed. While these symptoms weren't explored in detail, heavy shaking was probably one of them. In the years that followed, as Cyrus began to research Lucian's disorder more and more, he realized that a permanent cure may be possible through Capitol technology, but would cost the Drakes millions. Cyrus began to smuggle more pills until it became a weekly routine. At the same time, Henry, who had for some time ceased drinking alcohol, began to do so again. Henry's violent behavior increased when Cyrus wasn't present, and Lucian's diagnosis caused Henry to dislike his son even more to the point of literal hatred, and for everyone's safety, began to lock Lucian in his own room on a nightly, and sometimes even daily basis. Cyrus continued to mentor and talk with Lucian, and grew to dislike and mistrust Henry. Cyrus also began to care more and more for Lucian's sisters as well, and treated the children as his own. Henry was continually in trouble with the law, and was caught more than once stealing large amounts of alcohol and taken to the District 12 mine shaft prisons. Henry would have to be taken back by Cyrus which made the relationship between them ever more strained. It is unknown at what point in Lucian's life that he began having an obsession for the Games, but it became such a fantasy for him that he began self-training in the case that he was ever drawn, much to the dismay of Cyrus. Lucian discovered a hidden alcove within the wall which contained a small cache of old weapons and thick books on Psychology. One of these weapons was a replica of an Old World weapon, the Khopesh. Lucian began to frequently train with these weapons in his room, using pillows and sheets as dummies, and even trained against himself. He would slash himself with the blades and would train his mind to withstand the pain. Aside from physical training, he would write fantasy depictions of possible Arenas, and would even depict violent stories where he put himself in a tribute's place. He would also read thick books which are believed to be from the Old World as well. Topics of the books ranged from Psychology to Panem History, and even a very old and torn up copy of the Old Testament. During the times Lucian wasn't locked up, he often roamed the expanse of District 12, carrying one of his Psychology books and placing "faces" and "emotions" on people. Lucian also dragged fallen animals and dismembered them in his chamber, trying to pinpoint their "faults" and "undoing". He would then take the animals to the Traders for odd items and shiny things, which always caught his eye. Lucian described his urges to venture off into the forests of District 12, but was wary of this idea. Lucian wasn't afraid of authority, but was afraid of what may be inside of the forests. Lucian seemed to have an abnormal fear of something inside the wilderness, but never described the reasons. When Cyrus informed Lucian of the 25th Hunger Games catch, Lucian immediately saw an opportunity. Because Lucian was informed of this catch 2 months before the voting would even take place, Lucian had plenty of time to get himself placed in the Games. In months that followed, even under the influence of the pills which lessened his "sickness", he did everything he could to get people to notice him in the District. He started fires to buildings, committed thievery, threatened authority figures, and possibly much more. He became known as a literal threat to District 12. By the time the voting process had begun, Lucian had already gotten himself banned from several locations, including the Merchant side of District 12, albeit Reaping Days. The exact number of votes for Lucian Drake is believed to have been over 100. On the day of his Reapings, Lucian was very confident in his abilities to "play pretend" with his District, and he was also confident that he would be leaving his home. Lucian encountered a strange girl upon his waiting on the bench near the Reaping stage. Apparently, Lucian had never seen this girl before, nor did he believe she lived in the Seam. At the time, Lucian had not taken a pill in several days, and was feeling the early effects of his "sickness". Lucian had become so frightened of the girl, that he eventually just got up and left to the Stage, leaving his uncle's journal behind. Later, in the Justice Building, Lucian encounters this strange girl once more. Lucian, for an unknown reason, asked her to hold on to his blade. Lucian shares a bizarre conversation with the girl once more before she leaves just as quietly as she came. There has been debate surrounding the knife giving, and the message Lucian is trying to send is both vague and odd. Earlier, Lucian describes his fear and mistrust of the girl, he also doesn't even know her name. The girl appears to have seen Lucian in the past without his notice, and this is something that Lucian is uncomfortable about. It is possible that Lucian only gave her the blade because the Peacekeepers would have taken it away anyway. If this was the case, he could have just given it to Cyrus. There is something deeper lying under Lucian's motives, and as of yet, Lucian has said nothing of the encounter. Lucian's past is vague, and any potential factors that may have led to his disorder and reasoning are unknown at this time. Appearance From the information that's been given from Head Gamemaker Phoenix and Capitol data, Lucian Drake is described as being quite tall and thin, with a height of 5'9' and a weight of 127 lbs. His eyes are a very icy shade of blue, which could also be classified as hazel, since there have been reports of Lucian's eye color being that of a steel-grey at times. His hair color is ebony, which is a trait most Seam inhabitants have in common. Although, Lucian, unlike many of his peers from the Seams of District 12, has pale skin. The Drakes have been known to have a much lighter complexion than most of the inhabitants of District 12. Lucian has thin lips and dark eyebrows which are often furrowed. While Lucian isn't physically intimidating, his appearance has been known to stand out. Just his appearance alone might appear to some as "sickly" or "creepy". Personality In truth, little is known as of yet of Lucian's personality, but data has been collected through various interviews with District 12 citizens, including the Mayor. The Drakes, however, have declined any interviews with "Capitol Insider" thus far. From what has been seen so far, Lucian is primarily considered to be very intelligent, impressionable, and observant. During the Reapings, Lucian appeared to show an extremely high distaste for his peers, and at many points in the chapter, seemed very troubled. Whether or not this is how Lucian always thinks or if this is something unique to his disorder is unknown at this time. Although Lucian expressed vivid hatred for anyone he crossed paths with, his outward personality and expressions betrayed his thoughts immensely, almost as if his mind and outward gestures and expressions were two separate beings. While this behavior trait can be likened to any human being, Lucian constantly puts on some sort of an outward mask with people which is the opposite of how he feels. Lucian has also been noted to have done this with highly respected authority figures, and has engaged in bizarre and lengthy discussions with people such as Peacekeepers during other Reapings. It can be implied from this single important trait that Lucian is extremely manipulative. During the Reapings, Lucian's mindset was quite disturbing, but oddly poetic. As Lucian stood on the stage with his District partner, Lucian recited in his mind a short poem that appeared to be improvised yet clever, but was highly vague. He was constantly struggling with himself to quell some sort of hidden urges and desires, and was always trying to distract himself from losing control. This is probably some sort of self-defense mechanism against his "sickness". Along with this behavior, Lucian has described himself as "emotionless", and recounted a moment in which his father was hitting his mother, and felt all of his emotion "fly away". He stated that the only way he knows how to express normal emotions is to mimic what he sees on others and in books. It is highly possible that Lucian may have been born without genuine emotions. If this is true, then Lucian fits most of the criteria of a person afflicted with Antisocial Personality Disorder. Whether or not this is what he was actually diagnosed with remains to be seen.